the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Temp. DF News
Due to issues in getting on my computer to post the news blog. Really should have done it earlier, but for now, I will post the stories here, whether or not I'm able to type them will depend on my ability to do so on my phone. World News *Russian Ballot Stuffing- Turns our the Russians aren't just stuffing ballot, but are pretty bad at trying to hide it. As it was caught on video and recorded showing Russian officials stuffing ballots. Moscow has remained silent for time being in this situation, but elections have been canceled for the time being. I for one praise the Russians for being the best ballot stuffers in the world. Praise Putin and his policies, he is totally not trying to invade the Ukraine using Russian-backed rebels. Is also best leader who is honest about everything he does. *Officials confirm that MH17 was shot down by Russian-backed rebels in the Ukraine using Russian equipment. It took them awhile and it was fairly obvious, but has been proven that the 2014 downing of the civilian aircraft was caused by Russian-backed rebels in the Ukraine using equipment from Russia. Moscow has remained quiet on the issue as expected from any government that doesn't want to be universally slammed for causing this incident. *Sex-crazy Galapagos tortoise fathers 800, thus saving the species. Yep, you read that right. A species has been saved because one tortoise had the power to do his duty and save the species. His name is Diego and is forever to be known as a God among his species, all of the future generations will speak of his greatness. *ISIS no longer controls any Iraqi oil after numerous offensives, airstrikes, resistance forces, and just about the rest of the world wanting them dead as soon as possible. Still, there's more work to be done as ISIS still holds a strong ground in Syria with their oil. In Syria, ISIS holds three significant oilfields. Of the 80,000 barrels ISIS produces on a daily basis, it sells 50,000 through smuggling and “each barrel sells for $15 to $20.” They're estimated to make about $750k daily from sales. The fight against ISIS is not yet done, but progress is being made as a source of income is crippled and more land under their control is lost. *Around 2,500 protesters bombarded the King’s office over the weekend demanding an end to the highly restrictive male guardianship system, while at least 14,000 others signed a petition as tensions continue to rise in the country. Saudi Arabia, a country notorious for its human rights abuses and the female portion of the population are often on one of the largest receiving ends of this punishment. The activists are still waiting on an official response from the Saudi government, as the leader of the group, previously arrested for driving remains hopeful for a response, attention being brought to the cause or warm reception. US News *Bumble bee is proposed for U.S. endangered species status as more of the species continues to die out in the States. *Chicago suspends Wells Fargo from city business for a year & other Wells Fargo controversies have plagued the banking giant. The ban includes bond underwriting, brokerage, trustee and other services the bank has provided to the city. Wells Fargo has earned $19.5 million in fees from Chicago since 2005. Phony accounts have become an issue with the firm and 5,300 employees have been fired in recent times. *Presidental Debate 2016: We're all sort of fucked, maybe not too much, though. As election season continues to heat up it seems that Americans are either sick of the election, can't wait to vote, voting for someone like Harambe (dead meme), or just want it all to end, judgment is getting closer and closer. Judgement Day may have come recently as Trump stumbles and fails hard in the first presidential debate, looking like a bumbling and under prepared debater compared to the more calm, collected and clearly ready Hillary. No matter your political alignment it was fairly obvious that Trump came into this rather unprepared and attempts to beat back his opponent who basically trolled him the entire way through. *NJ Bombings/ Sikh man who found bombing suspect: 'I did what every American would have done' *Trust in US media hits all-time low and why you should trust DF news is the name of the game as Americans have expectedly not trusted the US media as much as they used to. You can make the joke that 32% of Americans have still a large amount of trust in the US media considering a rather embarrassing track record in recent years. The change is speculated to have largely dipped due to the rhetoric of Trump, the considered death of actual journalism in favor of views and click bait. Still, you have us, the true patrons of undying and unbias media. Praise America. Pop Culture TBA Category:Blog posts